Día de la mujer trabajadora
by Seora Yoda
Summary: Un día como otro, Misaki Mei (Another) llega a la oficina. Pero...no hay nadie. ¿La razón? Aquí mismo.


Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes pertenecen a Tsugumi Oba y Another y Misaki Mei pertenecen a Ayatsuji Yukito y Kadokawa Shoten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Día de la mujer trabajadora

(08-03-13)

Misaki Mei volvía a la oficina. Solía llegar temprano, pero siempre había alguien más allí. Aunque hoy no había nadie. Ignorando este último aspecto, se sentó frente a el ordenador, entre aquellas cuatro paredes que se le otorgaban como espacio para trabajar y que podía personalizar, apenas había alguna que otra foto de L y ella juntos. No quería formar un escándalo con la noticia de que ella y L salían, ya que él era el jefe y quien llevaba el caso «KIRA» junto a Light Yagami.

En la oficina, ella era la única mujer aparte de Misa Amane, una muchacha rubia, algo tontaca y gritona, que era la prometida de Light y sólo venía de cuando en cuando a visitarle.

Quizá llevaba media hora frente a la pantalla, trabajando sin descanso, cuando la puerta se abrió. Watari caminaba por el pasillo principal, llevando con él una pequeña bandeja, y se dirigía al cubículo de Misaki.

Depositó la bandeja frente a ella y, con ese tono de voz neutra que lo caracterizaba, dijo: -Feliz día, señorita Misaki- y se marchó tal y como vino. En la bandeja, había una nota, escrita por la estilizada caligrafía de L:

¡FELIZ DÍA MISAKI-CHAN!

P.D: Ven más tarde a mi oficina, te estaré esperando.

«¿Feliz día?» se preguntaba Misaki mientras desayunaba «¿Y para qué quiere L que vaya a su oficina?». Terminó el desayuno y salió hacia el despacho de L, que estaba en otra ala del edificio, algo aislado de los demás. Él la esperaba sentado de esa forma tan peculiar en uno de los asientos de fuera. La recibió con una abrazo de oso y un: «felicidades» que le susurró al oído. Ella no hizo más que mirarle de una forma inquisitiva, aunque solo obtuvo una sonrisa de respuesta.

L la tomó de la mano y entraron juntos a la oficina. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y, cuando alguien las encendió por sorpresa, Misaki vio a todos sus compañeros que habían preparado una fiesta para ella. En el fondo, una pancarta rezaba:

¡FELICIDADES MISAKI!

Todos lo estaban pasando en grande, disfrutaban, bailaban y se reían; pero Misaki seguía sin entender nada y mantuvo su pose pensativa hasta que apareció Misa, con sus terribles gritos y su voz chillona:

-¡FELICIDADES MEI-CHAN!

Sus compañeros se volvieron hacia la puerta por la que entraban ella y Light, que traían también una tarta. Al verla, a L le faltó llorar. La dejaron sobre la mesa mientras felicitaban y abrazaban a Misaki, que no estaba para nada contenta, más bien mosqueada.

Se acercó a la tarta y contempló el rótulo chocolateado:

"Feliz día de la mujer trabajadora"

¡Ahora lo entendía todo! Dio las gracias a todos y esbozó una sonrisa, cosa que rara vez hacía. Mientras L se quedaba a solas con la tarta, Light y Misa procuraron entretenimiento a Misaki.

-¿En serio no sabías que era tu día, Misaki-san?-preguntó Light

-No, se me había olvidado completamente- contestó, masajeándose la sien.

-Vaya Mei, ¡tienes que estar más atenta ehh!- voceó Misa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos se habían ido hacía rato, pero ellos cuatro se quedaron a limpiar. En la entrada, Light y Misa se despidieron de ellos mientras se marchaban en un taxi.

-Misaki.

-¿Si?

-¿Vas a casa andando?- preguntó L.

-Sí, como siempre.

-¿Puedo...esto...puedo acompañarte?

No sabía que responder. En dos meses de relación, ninguno de ellos había pasado la noche en casa del otro. Pero, justo cuando ella barajaba declinar la oferta, comenzó a nevar. L se despojó de su chaqueta y se la puso por encima. Sus miradas se cruzaron media décima, y Mei supo que no podía decirle que no, así que se abrazó a él y empezaron a andar.

No, seguía sin estar cómoda. Volvió a moverse bajo las sábanas buscando la mejor posición para dormir, pero no la encontraba. L entró por la puerta, había bajado a por algo de agua a la cocina, y se metió dentro de las sábanas, al lado de ella. Pasó una hora y otra y ella seguía sin poder dormir, mientras que L roncaba como un bendito. Se movía, cambiaba de posición, suspiraba...pero nada sirvió, hasta que L la abrazó por detrás y dijo, entre sueños: Te quiero.

Mei se volvió, le besó tiernamente y se durmió. Desde aquel día, no volvió a dormir lejos de L

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hey, hola a todos! Siento haber llegado con retraso, pero estoy con los exámenes y no hay quien pille un hueco, lo siento. Más de uno me estará maldiciendo por no subir otro chapter del Gaahina, pero creo que dejaré más tiempo entre chapter y chapter, para que disfrutéis más y no se os haga corto. **

** ¡Feliz día a todas las mujeres, pero, en especial, a Pitukel, que trabaja muchísimo!**

** Señora Yoda / Sofi-a**


End file.
